


The Bathouse

by muchoutianshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, If your house has the mind
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: Chinese.if the Batman’s house has its own mind.When Batman decide to destroy his house.The house: I think it is  not OK.
Kudos: 2





	The Bathouse

**Author's Note:**

> 想毁掉自己的房子？  
> 哈，得问问房子自己怎么想。

说到康斯坦丁的神秘屋，突然想到嗯.....如果蝙蝠家族的大宅也是一个性质的会怎样？

就一切都好，然后反派渗透进去，bat决定炸了大宅，然后大宅眼睛一眯（蝙蝠侠同款表情），不行，得跑。

嗯，然后它就跑掉了，整个大宅就剩下个围墙，连花园都没剩下。

bat：表情凝重.jpg

消失完后，成精的大宅在阿卡姆开了门，把反派全部像下饺子一样丢里面去，虽然它很想直接开门到宇宙外面，连它都知道那群神经病丢几次跑几次，但谁叫蝙蝠一家信奉不杀？

还好的是蝙蝠大宅跑了，蝙蝠洞还在（虽然大宅可以把蝙蝠洞带走，但一群蝙蝠没住的地方，额不是太惨了吗？）

而且多亏大宅令人震惊的变化，危机解除，蝙蝠侠可以松一口气.....

开玩笑的，他立刻在蝙蝠洞里的电脑上建了个文档，大屏幕上显示着空空如也的空地。

蝙蝠侠：......

他表情凝重的在名字那栏写上了 布鲁斯宅。

等他写完初步文档，又抬头的时候，愣住了。

花还是那花，草还是那草，大宅还是那大宅。

他的大宅又回来了。

蝙蝠侠脸色黑的不像样。

这个行为像是一个嘲笑，更别提，在他怒视的时候，他电脑上那个文档突然被人打开了，光标在他注视下一直往下拉，就像人在阅读一样。

显示输入的光标闪了几秒。

然后打了一个.

打完点后，文档被关掉了，光标选中了那个文件，说实话蝙蝠侠不怕这个不速之客消除罪证，毕竟他要写多少就能写多少，然而，光标右键，然后一路往下。

它把布鲁斯宅这几个字选中。

然后改成了 The Bathouse 蝙蝠之家。

蝙蝠侠看到这个第一反应是他们的秘密暴露了，他必须得找到这个人，无论如何不能有人知道蝙蝠侠的秘密，尤其是对方所作所为完全证明它可以动他的宅邸，他可没天真到以为蝙蝠洞不包括这部分。

蝙蝠侠：你是小丑那边的吗？

而这次，光标直接打开了一个浏览器，光速打开了一个火山爆发的动图，而且很古怪的顶在了的老对手头上。

一个新的文档打开了，然后是几个最大字号的字。

Fuck off joker！！！

以及 稍微小一号的。

Fuck off batman！！

蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光.jpg

后来，蝙蝠侠花了点时间确认了一点不寻常的事。

这个和他对话的玩意真的是他的大宅。

以及。

他看了一眼监控录像和它特意放出来的外太空风景。

他毫不怀疑，如果他再气它，它可能真的会踹他出家门。

哦，也许还可以杀了他（努力微笑）

他哽了一会儿后，试探性用它刚刚写的那个名字称呼它。

The Bathouse.

在确认完这个大宅的心智莫名和他曾有过的家人很像后，他一时间有点......不知如何反应。

它有的时候很风趣，像是他的表面。

有的时候很活力阳光，像是Dick。

又有的时候带着街上特有的事故气息，像是.....杰森。

它又很体贴，不会让他太过紧张，也会给一些建议，像是阿福。

然而它最像他，它知晓他所有作为，理解他的命运和顾虑，它甚至也知道些他没有人知道的东西，蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠们如同被指引一般从岩顶上落下，无声的绕着他飞舞，将他环绕在中间。

一如那一天。

而电子屏幕上文档又写了几个字。

你该不会认为这群可怜的蝙蝠现在可以带你飞起来吧。

蝙蝠侠默默的盯着那些字。

然后，他摘下了头盔。

而那些蝙蝠们发出欢快的叫声。

Good Boy.

他的家这么对他说。

然后最后一个字被删掉，换了三个字母。

Good Bat.

有了大宅的帮助，蝙蝠侠比他想的多的掌控住了他的土地，大宅带着他去探寻他都不知道的秘密，他的过去，他的父母，以及......他的愤怒。

这座宅邸承载了太多。

当阿福被叫回来的时候，看到的就是蝙蝠侠坐在一个房间，盯着一本相册看的场景，而他腿上架着一个平板电脑。

说实话，在发现原本说炸就炸的宅邸还好好的，以及周围陈设基本完好，还有布鲁斯，他穿着蝙蝠侠的套装，却没有脑袋的遮蔽的时候，他就预感到发生了什么。

但他没有打扰布鲁斯的沉思。

替布鲁斯回应他的疑虑的是，突然亮起的平板电脑，以及明明没有风，却如同风一般突然蹭过他脸的窗帘。

屏幕自己解了锁，然后写了几个字。

你好，阿福。

阿福：......

阿福开始冒冷汗，然后咳嗽两声，露出微笑。

阿福；你好，我是阿尔弗雷德。

而平板又打了几个字。

啊我知道。

你好，阿福。

我是The Bathouse.

以及十分感谢。

身为宅邸的大宅一直对这个维护它的老管家有十足的好感，虽然他还是没有阻止布鲁斯，但大宅表示理解，并且它知道是最好的办法。

然而，大宅不想消失。

它不只是宅邸，也是一个家。

它没有的话，蝙蝠们去哪里呢？

这个城市太过黑暗，它能做的只有这个了。

了解完事情原委的阿福十分感动，当即提起了清扫工具，然后开始给大宅做全面清扫。

布鲁斯被勒令一起弄，而大宅就附在平板里，跟着阿福到处转悠，到一个地方就讲这里的历史，讲这里某人摔了一跤，哪边是那几个少爷常呆的地方，大老爷之前在哪里背着夫人偷喝酒，以及哪里有监控器，哪里合适再安，那群傻帽之前弄坏了哪里……嗯，诸如此类的。

哦，不得不说，这呱噪劲儿挺像第一只小鸟，阿福和布鲁斯对视一眼，很是无奈的照办。

于是，大宅成功的level up了好几个层次。

有一个会动不动消失的大宅说实话嗯，给布鲁斯的隐藏身份带来了一点麻烦，大宅也肯定，他的老对手不会相信他的理由，那些足够聪明的也不会。

所以。

它建了一个新的随便他们祸害的大宅。

大宅完全不管那两个听的人怎么想，很干脆的让布鲁斯联系康斯坦丁，他会给他们想要的。

布鲁斯半信半疑，然而还是以蝙蝠侠身份去了。

然后，他拿到了一个大概手掌大的模型。

布鲁斯皱着眉按照大宅的说法把模型放在了地上，然后看着自己的宅邸。

然后他看见那个模型腾的一声变大了，与此同时原本那个不见了。

而新变的那个和原本那个一模一样。

布鲁斯拿着的平板亮了起来。

想好新家在哪里了吗？

在几番尝试后，布鲁斯他们的确等到了知道这里不对的反派们，这次他们把大宅炸上了天。

已经转移好的布鲁斯用影帝般的演技表达老家被炸之痛，而他藏着的耳机里，大宅在骂娘。

不知道为什么，最近大宅脏话多了。

布鲁斯随口问了一句。

哦，那是因为杰森前几天来过，他看着里面气得跳脚。

布鲁斯：.....

布鲁斯：？？？

大宅漫不经心的解释了一下（敷衍），但它认为，就算他们能找到他，他可能也不愿意继续回来。

在布鲁斯决定用蝙蝠侠模式质问为啥大宅自作主张时，大宅又发了个笑脸符号。

因为那个害死他的混蛋特么的还活着！！

它没办法过于保护他，以及他确实感觉到了杰森的绝望与愤怒，它害怕他再也不回来。

如果他真不回来，就给他能看到的最好的家的记忆。

布鲁斯沉默了很久，然后说了抱歉。

而大宅没有回应他。

迪克知道自己家居然成精的时候，嗯，很惊讶。

他是因为布鲁斯说他知道杰森的消息才回来的。

很少见，自从杰森出事他就从未提起他。

而他也被叮嘱，那个家被炸了。

他回来后看到一片空地，意料之中，被要求进蝙蝠洞，意料之中，然后上去，嗯……？

他目瞪口呆的看着眼前那个和原来家一模一样的建筑，所有痕迹和他记忆里一样，但他记得....

迪克：我的家为啥在威尼斯？

布鲁斯；......那是因为The Bathouse觉得我们又不是真的蝙蝠，我们需要阳光。

迪克：哈，那为什么不在大都会，那里可有太阳之子。

在他这么说的时候时候，一枚苹果突然掉了下来，狠狠砸中了他的头。

而阿福叹了一口气，拿了.....一个平板出来。

上面写了几个超超超大的字。

Fuck off Superman！

不止如此，他们感觉脚下一晃，然后有点呼吸不畅。

布鲁斯一脸凝重的抬头，然后看见了高的过分的天。

以及连绵不断的雪山。

欢迎来到喜马拉雅：）

不是喜欢阳光吗，给够你。

大宅很双标的无视那个提出蝙蝠需要阳光理论的人是他。

好说歹说后，迪克不愧是迪克，给大宅梳了毛，还给它取了绰号。

鸟巢 Bird‘s nest.

而大宅哼了一声，没反驳。

因为大宅可以出现在任何地方，所以他们想了个法子。

大宅里的东西都是大宅所有的（是的人也算，物品进去就是大宅的了），而大宅可以做到分割自己的部分，实际上那个模型屋就是大宅的部分做的，那算是大宅的分身（那个被炸了以后，大宅气急败坏的又做了几个备用，配合施工队一点一点放，来炸啊）

之所以用一部分，而不是毫无关系的物体，大宅说，它要等小鸟回家。

蝙蝠一家一直没说话。

后来，嗯。

提姆找上了门，他很困惑，因为蝙蝠侠莫名的振作了一点，可能其他人不知道，但他发觉了。

而蝙蝠侠抿着嘴看着他。

提姆害怕极了。

蝙蝠侠示意他上车，大有一副要和你谈人生的气势。

他乖乖上车了。

还没等他坐稳，他眼前一花。

突然间，他来到了另一个地方，踩在一个小格子里。

而他眼前是一座宅邸。

那座宅邸自己打开了门，并且亮起了灯光。

一个机械的声音突然响了起来。

“还想什么？”

“带他回家。”

而蝙蝠侠扶住了额，叹了一口气，牵住了他的手。

然后，提姆就有家了。

因为大宅不可能做到毫无根据的到处移动，毕竟一个房子在哥谭疯狂闪现，哈，太疯狂了。

于是，大宅和蝙蝠侠想了个法子。

割了一块可以重叠在蝙蝠车钢板里的大宅的草皮。

然后，大宅就可以选择转移上面的部分物品。

提姆成为了小鸟三号，他见到了夜翼，以及一个拿着平板的老管家。

他们对视了几眼，彼此都很困惑，但那两位仿佛意识到什么一样，看向了平板。

我捡的。 I took him.

......行吧。

迪克总以此打趣提姆，而提姆.....当时差点吓死了。

蝙蝠家的家庭事务算不上有趣，提姆很快意识到这点，虽然早有预料，任务繁重，各种接连不断的麻烦，还好的是，蝙蝠侠的智谋足以解决绝大多数问题，而剩下的一部分......

The Bathouse会帮助他们。

说实话，在知道这个宅子居然如此神奇的时候，提姆一度觉得他是不是跑错了城市？

而迪克总是Nest，Nest的叫这个宅子，而这个宅子也会时不时回应他们，如果他们不说而是用密码，它也会迅速的以同样方式回应。

蝙蝠侠在他们的例行家庭聚会的时候，偶然说了一句，啊，Nest越来越像提姆了。

而提姆一愣、不知道是不是好话。

而迪克和阿福看了僵直的提姆一眼，联想到了大宅最近电脑技术突飞猛进，并且又细致还有创造性.....

迪克：抱住小鸟）啊，我为你骄傲。

提姆：？？？？

提姆：.....谢谢？

这样的家务日常持续了挺久，然后红头罩出现了。

大宅第一个发现了红头罩的身份。

他就是杰森。

杰森怒气冲冲的拿着刀指着蝙蝠侠和罗宾，质问为什么小丑不死，以及为什么有替代品。

在他这么说的时候，他突然听见自己耳麦里传来了一个电子音。

ENOUGH！够了

有人直接黑了他的耳机并且对他说话。

杰森陶德，不要伤害你的家人，不要伤害你自己。

小翅膀，我知道你有偷偷回来过。

布鲁斯他为你差点越了界，他一旦越界会把哥谭变为地狱。

他差点为你杀了小丑。

正视你的继任者，杰森，他拯救了蝙蝠侠，让他没有沦落下去。

被叫破身份的杰森冷笑起来。

杰森：又一个知情者？哈，他也是你的罗宾吗？蝙蝠侠，你真让人失望。

而蝙蝠侠露出悲伤的表情，提姆有些不知所措，而电子耳麦里声音又响了起来。

这次，这个声音听起来像他自己。

不。

我不是罗宾。

我是The Bathouse。

我也是 Bird‘s Nest。

或者，你可以称呼我为 Bruce House。

杰森深深的皱起了眉。

这些说法，都有一个含义。

对。

类似他的声音像他一样狂妄的大笑了起来。

I AM YOUR HOME.

我是你的家。

杰森并未立刻相信，但他也扭头就走，他需要一个地方思考.....他听到的东西。

而那个自称是他家的东西，也一直没有说话，就像那是他的幻觉。

但杰森直觉，不是的。

他思来想后，久违的又一次来到了阔别已久的宅邸。

他看见眼前的一切有些陌生，但依然有他熟悉的气息，但这里他的位置已经被取代了。

他暗骂自己过于愚蠢，居然来了。

而他的耳机里突然传来了一串敲击声。

那是杰森自己创立的讯号，它拼了几个单词。

One step.

You will see.

杰森犹豫了几秒，然后哼了一声，往前踏了一步。

也是这一步。

他从原地消失了。

等杰森站稳的时候，他来到了一个地方。

熟悉的院落，熟悉的树。

大宅自己打开了门。

就像是鬼故事。

杰森捂了把脸，既然都被拐到这里了，不去看看不是太亏了。

他于是阔别已久的进了曾经是家的地方。

他没看见其他人，倒是屋子里闹鬼一样在他走的时候为他开窗通风，打开空调，而一缕风一直尾随他。

那些画像的眼睛在温和的看着他，往往画像的眼睛是镜头放置的地方，也不会有什么人会注视，但诡异的他真的觉得了。

他一路向上回到了自己曾经的屋子。

屋子的陈设和他离开前一模一样，没有灰尘，就像是他从未离开，但他知道不是的。

他在自己房间站了一会儿，然后拉开了窗帘。

他听到了海浪的声音。

从他的位置可以看见一片静怡的沙滩，海浪轻拂，而海鸥在飞翔。

杰森看着看着捂住了脸。

杰森：哈，我可不记得我家在海边？

而他的耳麦滴滴了一声。

欢迎回家。

welcome Home Jason.

杰森回家了，他几乎立刻就接受了这个宅子有自己意识并且类似成了精（毕竟有康斯坦丁的先例在）。

当然，他还是尽量避免和其他人碰面，也大部分时间住在自己的地方，但他带了一块地毯回去。

大宅多次建议他也搞辆车，那样他就可以让他消失的妈都找不着。

明白为啥蝙蝠侠越来越神出鬼没的杰森笑的很灿烂。

然后给大宅教了一堆脏话。

他可对大宅会变的像家族成员这一点很期待，他很期待看到蝙蝠侠心肌梗死的表情。

哦，对了，后果是被愤怒的夜翼打了一顿。

迪克：谁让你带坏Nest！

矛盾不断，但终究没断了联系。

然后，达米安来了。

看到熊孩子样，几人默默的看了一眼那因为趣味总是固定形象为平板的大宅。

嗯，熊孩子要打。

这就是The Bathouse和Batfamily的故事。

槽，我写的好长（捂脸

但完了。

爽。


End file.
